


Train Passengers Point of View

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mentions of the main cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: The party's argument on the train garners attention, not making the ride to Tenebrae easy for the other passengers.





	Train Passengers Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Makes me wish I had a save file just to replay this point and see who sits where.

“Maybe when you’re not too busy moping, maybe you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you.”

A young boy covered his ears and leaned into his mother’s shoulder.

“Mom!” he whispered, though loudly.

The mother in question glanced at the two men in black leather and the area around them from her seat.

“Yes, yes. I know. That man used a bad word.”

The boy leaned over into the aisle, only to be pulled back by the shoulder.

“Mm-mm. Don’t look at them.”

“But mom,” he whispered still, ears no longer covered. ”I thought you weren’t supposed to play rough with your friends.”

“I’m… not sure if those people are friends.”

An elderly woman sitting across from the two huffed.

“Honestly. Where has the respect and compassion for the fellow citizen gone? Fighting on a train like hooligans.”

“Do you think they’re one of the gang stars Uncle Joey talked about?”

The woman looked down to her son. “Shhh honey. Let’s just keep quiet and if you hear bangs, get down.”

There was a scuffle and a thud further down the train car.

“You don’t think I know that?!-”

“You don’t! Ignis took one for you too and for what?”

The young boy was pulled into his mother’s lap as she made herself as small as possible against the seat by the window.

“It’ll be ok. Just stay out of sight and they won’t notice you.”

In another part of the car, closest to the scuffle, a man irritably checked his wrist watch. It was much too early in the day for this kind of thing and he couldn’t focus on his newspaper with all the racket those boys were keeping up. Not like he really enjoyed his newspaper given the news of late.

The blonde one latched onto his forearm after being knocked over and fumbled through an apology. Pursing his lips, the man shook his head and stood, hastily making his way towards the dining car.

He nearly bumped into the outstretched wrist of an overly eager youth, recording the argument on their phone.

“O.m.g Ali are you still getting this?” another said from their seat. Two young women sat across from each other. The one holding the phone raised an index finger to her lips with her free hand and kept the other steady.

As the argument came to a close, a little red square was tapped, ending the recording.

“Oh gosh you think he’s crying?”

The girl known as Ali nervously peeked over to the direction the Prince had stormed off to.

“I think he is!” she whispered back. Looking down to her phone, she observed the video file with the volume muted shoulder to shoulder with the other who moved to sit next to her.

Heavy thumps startled them both as they watched the Shield approach their direction. Both girls squeaked and sat perfectly still, hands on their laps and looking away. He paid them no mind as he walked into the next car. In unison, they breathed out in relief.


End file.
